Tree Hill High
by go-sandy
Summary: Tree Hill High is a normal highschool. You have got your 'bestfriends', 'anti-socials', 'cheerleaders' and your 'populars'. But when all these groups are involved, it's suddenly not so normal.
1. Just Another Day

_Lucas and Peyton are best friends._

_Haley doesn't talk much to anyone._

_Nathan and Lucas do not get along._

_Brooke is the popular girl who is a b.itch to everyone._

_Nathan is her boyfriend._

**TREE HILL HIGH**

"Lucas! We're gonna be late again." Peyton called out impatiently from the bottom of the stairway.

Karen soon trudged down the stairs, a hand to her lips as she yawned. "Morning Peyton," she said, groggily.

"Morning, Ms. Roe." Peyton said, waving slightly at Karen. Karen simply nodded and continued to the kitchen.

"_Lucas!_" Peyton called again.

Lucas stormed out of his room and quickly appeared at the top of the stairway and smiled down at Peyton.

"Finally," Peyton said, turning around and walking out of the house.

"Goodmorning to you too." Lucas mumbled, closing the door behind him as he exited.

"So, are you ready for another great day at Tree Hill High?" Peyton commented sarcastically. She flung her bag in the 'trunk' before hopping in the passenger's seat of the truck.

"Oh yes. I'm ready." Lucas said sarcastically, as he started the engine.

There was silence for most of the ride there until they approached the school parking lot.

"I hate this truck…" Peyton mumbled.

"Hey, this truck is what has been getting you to school for the past week." Lucas objected.

"That's because my lazy as.s friend won't get my car fixed." she said, widening her eyes at him.

"Fair enough." Lucas replied, smiling. But his smile soon faded when a car screeched infront of them. Lucas hit the breaks swiftly and pushed against the steering wheel as the car came to a sudden halt.

Brooke Davis came marching out of the car infront of them. "Hey!" she yelled, banging on Lucas's window.

Lucas sighed as he rolled it down. "Yes, Brooke?"

"Why don't you get your car the hell away from my space…?" she suggested, gesturing with her hands for him to move.

"It's not your parking space." Lucas said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well it is today." she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Nathan walked up from behind Brooke, placing one hand on her waist, the other supporting his backpack strap. He glared at Lucas with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Is there a problem?"

Lucas pursed his lips as he stared back at Nathan. "Not at all."

Lucas rolled up his window and angrily backed out of the spot. Peyton glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay, Luke." she said, comfortingly.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Peyton sighed silently. "Just forget about them, they're never gonna change."

"I know." Lucas replied briefly.

Great, Peyton thought. What an amazing way to start the day in Tree Hill High.


	2. One Court Two Worlds

**TREE HILL HIGH**

**_One Court -Two Worlds_**

* * *

"_Scott!_" Coach Whitey called out, his voice echoing in the musty gym. 

Nathan and Lucas's heads swiveled around in his direction.

Whitey gave them a grave look. "Both of you! My office, now!"

Nathan took one look at Lucas and threw the ball at him deliberately before jogging off after whitey. Lucas shook his head and followed.

"Sit down." Whitey said, grumpily.

"I'm fine." Lucas said.

"I think I'll stand." Nathan echoed.

Whitey glared at them. "I said _sit_!"

Nathan sighed and they both slumped into the chairs.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me well," Whitey said, leaning forward, his body supported by his hands which were rested on the table. "I don't care which one of you is the illegitimate love child and which one is the biggest a.ss out there. When you are on that court, you two will act like teammates." he ordered. "_Co-operation!_" he glared at them alternately. "Am I clear?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, innocently. "Crystal."

"Good," Whitey said, standing straight. "Now get out of here."

Lucas and Nathan both jogged back out to the in-door court.

Brooke smiled cheerfully and threw her hands in the air, swinging her pom-poms. "Go Nathan!" she yelled out, winking at him.

Lucas watched in disgust before turning to the bleachers. Peyton looked away from Brooke and Nathan and looked at Lucas. They both exchanged identical disgusted looks before breaking into laughter.

Peyton scribbled something down on the drawing pad in her hands before flashing it in the air to Lucas. "GO LUCAS!" was written across it. Lucas laughed.

"_Thanks."_ he called out, making every head in the gym turn to him, including Brooke and Nathan.

Brooke gave him an appalled face and raised her eyebrow. She mouthed, "Loser."

Lucas sighed.

"Practice is out!" Whitey called from the far end of the gym.

'_Thank God.' _Lucas thought, jogging over to Peyton. Peyton smiled and picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Thanks for the cheering attempt." Lucas teased.

"Hey! I did not cheer, I just… encouraged you." Peyton said, offended.

"Let's face it Sawyer, you're a natural cheerleader."

"Luke, you really are a _bastard._" Peyton shot back, her eyebrows raised; she turned around and began walking away.

"Ouch." Lucas said, trotting up next to her.

Peyton laughed and swung her arm around Lucas's neck, playfully tugging him closer.

Brooke watched from a distance and looked at Nathan in disbelief. "Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever seen? I mean, aren't they ashamed to be doing that in public?"

"Being friends?" Nathan asked, not seeing Brooke's point. "Brooke, just cause you don't have friends-"

Brooke gasped. "I do too have friends!"

Nathan raised his eyebrows unconvinced. "Right, Brooke."

"Whatever," she said, looking away. She saw a girl sitting in the bleachers, watching them as they quarreled. "Show's over, tutor girl!" she said, shooing Haley with her hands from a distance.

Haley quickly looked away and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Leave her alone," Nathan muttered.

Brooke looked at him strangely. "Sometimes, you are just like your brother."

"_Hey._" Nathan objected angrily. "I told you to stop calling him that."

"Okay, okay." surrendered Brooke. She kissed him. "Drop you home?" she offered.

"Sure." he said, he glanced over at Haley and caught her taking a peek at him, but she quickly averted her eyes from him. He shook his head and turned away.


	3. The Things I Do For You

**TREE HILL HIGH**

**_The Things I Do For You_**

* * *

"Luke, is that you?" Karen called out from upstairs, raising her voice for him to hear her. 

Lucas dropped his bag next to the front door. "Yeah."

"Can you come up here for a second?"

"Sure…" Lucas replied, sighing. He jogged up the stairs and slowly opened his mother's bedroom door, sneaking his head inside.

"How was school?" she asked, turning around from the mirror where she was getting ready for work.

"Great," he said, shunning the subject. "So, what's up?"

She walked into the bathroom and responded loudly, "I wanted to remind you to go over to Haley's and help her move her stuff."

"Right," Lucas said, scratching his head. "Remind me why tutor girl is moving in with us…?"

Karen stepped out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips, giving Lucas a cold, disapproving look. "_Haley_ is moving in because her parents are – 'traveling' or whatever it is they do in that trailer. She needed a place to stay, and since she helps me so much in the café, I offered her to stay with us. So be nice." she said, raising a warning eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright." Lucas said, throwing his hands up, giving in to the plan.

"Where's Peyton?" Karen questioned.

"Home."

"You seen Nathan today?" she asked cautiously, knowing well she shouldn't push this subject.

"Ofcourse, my day wouldn't be complete without seeing my _fave_ little bro." Lucas said in a huff, an obvious hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Was he nice, as always?" Karen asked, the same hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yup," Lucas said, turning around and walking out of the room. "I'm going over to Peyton's."

"Don't forget Haley!" Karen reminded one last time.

"Haley who?" he teased.

"Ha! Funny, Luke!" she replied, not amused.

Lucas chuckled softly as he closed the front door behind him.

Hedrove up to Peyton's house. Too lazy to go down and bring her out himself, he began honking the horn.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And so on.

Peyton simply raised the music as some annoying car horn kept going off.

Lucas stifled an annoyed laugh as he heard the music go louder.

Losing hope that she would realise he was waiting outside, he removed the key from the ignition and forced himself out of the car.

Hethrew Peyton's bedroom door open and stood sluggishly, his face displeased.

"Hey!" she said surprised–ignorant to Lucas's displeasure– lowering the music. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, I thought the continuous horning would've gave it away." he mocked.

"Oh," she said naively, smiling. "I didn't know that was you."

Lucas scoffed. "Come on let's go." he said, about to turn around.

"Wait – what, where?" she asked all at once, hopping next to him.

"Two words. Tutor girl."

"Two words. Totally clueless."

"Two words. Moving in."

"Two words. Jack ass. What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton asked with wide, oblivious eyes, a hint of laughter in them.

"Haley is moving in, for a while, or forever." Lucas's voice trailed off, he himself unsure what the long-term plan was.

"Right…" Peyton teased, a smug smile on her face. "Tutor girl and Lucas in one house. This should be interesting."

Lucas gave her a sarcastic, irked smile.

"Fine, no jokes. You brought my car?" she asked casually, picking up her bag, and looking back at him.

Lucas smiled innocently.

Peyton's face creased in irritation. "Ughhh. I take that back." she said. "You're living with tutor girl!" Peyton chimed as she walked out of the room.

Lucas threw his head back and groaned.

Peyton laughed. "Let's go."


	4. Lonely Lies

**TREE HILL HIGH**

_**Lonely Lies

* * *

**_

Lucas drove the car to the side of the road and put it in park mode. 

He looked out of his window and saw her sitting there.

Haley James. A.K.A. '_Tutor Girl_'

She sat on the steps, her feet separate, but her knees rubbing against eachother, her hands locked underneath them and her head buried in-between.

All alone, except for the numerous boxes that surrounded her from side to side.

Lucas suddenly felt a sense of pity for her. He felt like this was a glimpse of her everyday life.

Peyton nudged Lucas and brought him back to the present, he twisted his head to Peyton and realized that he had been staring at Haley for slightly too long. He honked the horn.

Haley's head jumped out of her knees, she held her hand to her chest, horrified. Her terror-tinted eyes soon relaxed as she saw that it was only Lucas and Peyton.

Standing up and dusting her behind, she grazed around her at the many boxes. She bent down and carefully hoisted one of the boxes up in her arms and walked over to the car. Carefully, she placed it in the back of the truck.

Not looking up, Haley muttered a 'hey' to Lucas. She quickly returned back to the boxes, her eyes glued to the ground. Lucas shook his head and followed her, helping her with the boxes.

Peyton remained in the car, playing with the stereo. She popped her head out of the side of the car and asked, "Need a hand?"

Lucas glanced at her from the boxes. "No." he said, before hauling up two stacked up boxes and carrying them to the car.

A few more boxes and they were fully loaded. "That's it…?" Lucas asked, looking at Haley who was still avoiding his eyes.

"Uh…yeah." she said quietly, nervously crossing her hands over her chest. After a few moments of awkward silence, Haley looked over at the car. "We should…maybe get going…" she suggested.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Lucas agreed, hopping over to the drivers seat. "Luke!" Peyton called out, leaping out of the car. "Two car seats?" she said, raising her eyebrows as though the problem was obvious.

Lucas frowned at her, not comprehending what she was signifying.

"Three people, two seats dumbass." she said, crossing her arms infront of her.

"Ooh." Lucas said, finally getting the point. "Well…I mean…you could…" Lucas stuttered, his hands gesturing everywhere, not a clue about what the resolution was.

"I can just…call up a friend." Haley said, pointing over at her house.

Lucas was hesitant. "You sure…?"

Haley nodded and forced a smile. "I'll be fine."

Lucas looked over at Peyton, she merely shrugged.

"Alright, well, we'll see you at – home?" Lucas asked awkwardly.

"Yeah-" she said quietly, but her tone quickly boosted, "but I might be kinda late, cause I have some things to do."

Lucas looked at her, unconvinced, but nodded. "Alright." he said, climbing into the car.

Haley waved at them as they drove away. Once they were safely out of sight, she sighed and raised her hands to her head.

"Right," she mumbled. "_'Things to do'_" she said, mocking herself. She unhurriedly walked over to the back of the house, fighting the bushes to pull out her bike. She sighed as she flipped her leg over it and steadied it on the paddle before cycling off to Lucas's house.


	5. Fight For Me

**TREE HILL HIGH**

_**Fight For Me**_

"Haley…?" Peyton called out timidly as she knocked faintly on the guest bedroom door where Haley was staying.

Haley reclined unto the bed so that Peyton could see her from the cracked open door. "Yeah?"

"Um – me and Lucas were gonna go watch a movie, we thought maybe you'd want to come…" she said, carefully stepping into the room.

Haley reluctantly shook her head and added, "Thanks, but you two have fun."

Peyton persistently dragged Haley out of bed. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Haley laughed uneasily and shook her head, biting her bottom lip subtly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Peyton stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Haley smiled.

"K?" Peyton reconfirmed.

Haley slowly nodded her head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright."

As the three of them sat silently in their assigned row in the theatre, the sound of Nathan and Brooke sucking each others' lips in the behind row was annoyingly sounding in the dark room.

Peyton rolled her eyes and tugged on Lucas' sleeve. "I can't watch like this!" she whispered loudly.

"Just block your ears," Lucas suggested, his eyes glued to the big screen.

Peyton hit his head, making him tear his eyes away from the screen and glare at her. She glared back before turning to face the otherwise preoccupied couple.

"Do you mind?" Peyton asked politely.

Brooke broke away from Nathan and stared incredulously at Peyton. "Excuse me?"

"Do you mind?" repeated Peyton clearly, widening her eyes at Brooke.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows with repulsion, casually adding, "Fuck off."

Peyton parted her lips, shocked. But for Lucas that was the last string. He rotated in his seat, resting his arm on the back of his seat and staring at Brooke. "Hey. She was asking you nicely if you could keep it down."

Brooke leaned forward and allowed her eyes to penetrate into Lucas's. "And I told her nicely to fuck off."

At that moment, Haley returned from buying popcorn and drinks, desperately trying to balance them. But one coke slipped uncontrollably from her arms and landed flat against Brookes lap, splattering all over her designer clothes, and making her jump up in utter shock.

"You bitch!" she yelled, making all heads in the theatre turn to them. Brooke clenched her teeth angrily and stared up at Haley, slapping her offensively.

Lucas jumped up from his seat along with Nathan and soon followed by Peyton.

"_Hey!_" Lucas retorted, staring straight at Brooke.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked, getting up in Lucas' face.

"Tell your girlfriend, that she should start acting a bit civilized." Lucas blurted out defiantly.

"_Oh my God!_" Brooke protested.

Nathan also protested by swinging his fist at Lucas' face, making him stumble back onto his seat. Lucas quickly regained his position and pushed Nathan with all his force, making them both roll onto the behind seats.

Brooke cautiously backed away and watched them fight, appalled by Lucas especially. "Get off of him, you – you _bastard_!"

"Now it's my turn." Peyton stated casually as she stepped up and without hesitation slapped Brooke.

Brooke disbelievingly held her hand to her face as her eyes began to glitter from forming tears. "Nathan!" she called helplessly.

But Nathan was now being pulled away from Lucas by a built security guard , as was Lucas.

The girls were soon dragged out after them, and were merely thrown out of the theatre.

Brooke nervously fidgeted in her spot, running a hand through her hair. "I have _never_ been this humiliated in my entire _life!_"

Peyton faintly rolled her eyes. "Let's go Luke."

Lucas looked back at the two 'enemies' with repulsion then turned to Haley who stood helplessly alone, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt.

"You okay?" he asked her, stopping her hands by gripping them in his.

She let out a nervously vague "Yes."

"Alright, let's go." he said, placing his hands on the smooth of both Peyton and Haley's backs and leading them into the car.

"Hey!" Nathan called after him.

Lucas fastened his eyes shut, calming himself down, and slowly turned to Nathan. "Yeah?"

Nathan walked up until he was mere inches away from Lucas's face. "Me and you. The court. Tomorrow. If I win, you do whatever I ask. If you win, I do whatever you ask."

Lucas imagined himself kicking the living crap out of his extremely loathed brother.

"Deal."


End file.
